hoshizorakakaruhashifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Xmoondark/Rules
To people who are reading this it me Xmoondark the Head Administrator/Founder of Hoshizora E Kakaru Hashi Wiki. There will be rules about this wiki of something you can add and something you can't add Characters Articles When making Characters Articles please follow this rules Appearance If you guys want to appearance it have to be the physical appearance like the skin, hair, and eye colors and it can't be Characters from other Anime. Personality When making personality you have Background The Background have to be from the Games and Anime. Anime Please make sure to put infomation on the characters Game It okay to put game infomation on the characters Relationships Please separate three contents from the Relationships to Family, Romances, and Friends, and please don't add any false infomations. Quotes When making quotes it have to be from the Games or Anime. Trivia When making trivia put something from the Anime or Game that is interesting to people Fandom If you guys want to talk about Fandom do it in the the Comments or Talk if we have a Talk room that would be nice. But if you guys want to add Fandom Trivia like Voice, Appearance, Background, and Personality from other Anime that Okay. If you guys want to put Fanart on this wiki it okay to put fanart on wiki, But don't put it in articles page. And don't make any trolls, spam, or false infomation if so you guys will be blocks. Templates If you guys want to create templates it okay to make a templates But make sure to add an Infobox on every articles excepts Image Gallery. Music Articles When making a music articles, please state the release date, tracks on the disks, and abums cover. What I don't want is deleted YouTube video if you guys planning to put YouTube video on the wiki that Okay but if the YouTube video is deleted, please removed it because Anime and Episodes When making Anime and Episodes articles please put summary and trivia on the episodes and don't put some false infomation if so it will be removed. Creating New Articles When making a new articles please follow these rules Trolls & Vandalism If we have Trolls or Vandalism please block or fix the mess these trolls or vandalism made. Contents Pages If one leave a contents pages blank or empty it okay to leave it blank and it not a spam. Wikignome Oh god if there is a wikignome here please block or fix the mess wikignome made cause I really hate wiki gnome. Uploading and Placing Images and Flash If you guys want to add Images or Flash that okay, but it have to be from the Games and Anime. What I don't want is putting Fanart on wiki articles it not that I hate Fanart, But I don't want to put it in the articles and it okay to put Fanart but don't put it on the Characters Articles, Games, Anime, and Etc. And second what I don't want is Fan Hentai Image on the page articles and don't put low quality image on the pages articles. When placing images in an article, please place them on different paragraphs or put them in the image gallery, this will prevent them from looking sloppy. Category:Blog posts